


Naruto's Christmas Surprise

by sheltie1987



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a holiday party Naruto walks home empty-handed, but what's waiting for him at home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Christmas Surprise

**Naruto's Christmas Present Surprise**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Naruto at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I got this idea from snake1980. I was going to put it into my Naruto and his Kunoichi series, but decided not to. This will be on its own. This one runs in the same vein as my OSS series on ff.net.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto was having great fun at the Christmas party that Tsunade had decided to throw for her shinobi. The entire shinobi core had been working so hard on their missions and Konoha was raking in the money and praise. So Tsunade thought a party would be a great thank you. Plus she had her own selfish reason too. It would a be a great way to drink and not be scolded by Shizune.

The party was a big success even with Shizune trying to limit Tsunade's alcohol intake. Jiraiya leering and being the great super pervert he is and getting the crap beaten out of him by the kunoichi. Then recover and repeat. Everyone had great fun talking to one another in a social atmosphere.

Gifts were exchanged by everyone, but Naruto. This made him frown. He was sad that he didn’t get anything from his friends at all. He bought them all gifts, but got none in return.

What he didn’t notice was three kunoichi leaving the party early.

/Scene Break/

Naruto walked home with his hands in his pockets disappointed that he was going home empty-handed. He wasn’t expecting a huge amount of presents, but at least something would’ve been nice than nothing at all. Sure, he had fun at the party, but that feeling had faded some as he walked home. He sighed and walked up the steps to his apartment. He opened the door and closed, shrugged off his jacket and turned on a light and headed for the living room. There he froze as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened to the sizes of saucers. His nose began to leak blood too.

Standing in front of him was Temari, Ino and Tenten. The three were wearing sexy black boots with white fur lining the top of them. They were also wearing red velvet skirts with white fur lining that was so short that it barely covered their apexes or their firm little asses. On the top of the their heads were Santa hats and to finish off the look, which got Naruto's nose to bleed, was they were pretty much bare-chested with only a ribbon wrapped around their breasts with a bow tied in the middle. There was tags on the ribbons.

All of them read; ‘ _To Naruto, From T.I.T. (Temari, Ino, Tenten)_.’

“Merry Christmas Naruto” the three kunoichi said smiling.

Naruto couldn’t find any words at all. None. What can one say what you find a sight like that in your living room?

“Well Naruto, aren’t you going to unwrap your presents?” Ino asked with a saucy smile.

“Yeah, we need to be unwrapped to be enjoyed” Temari said.

Tenten just looked at Naruto with an alluring expression.

Naruto finally snapped out of his stupor.

“What, why, how?” he asked.

“Well that just leaves when and where I suppose” Temari joked.

“Naruto, we wanted to surprise you, we knew that you’d enjoy this best. So unwrap us already” Tenten said.

Naruto's eyes shifted back and forth between the three. Who should he go to first? That was the question. He didn’t want to hurt any of their feelings for not going to them first.

“It doesn’t what order you unwrap us, Naruto. All that matters is that you enjoy all of us” Temari said reading her fellow blond’s mind.

Naruto moved to Temari first since she was the closest to him.

Temari thrusted her lovely ribbon bound C cups with a smirk on her face. Her teal green eyes flashing with pure unadulterated lust. Naruto tugged the edge of the bow and the ribbon unknotted itself and unraveled then it all went up in a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared there Temari stood absolutely naked to Naruto's eyes. Naruto felt the crotch of his pants get quite tight.

“Oh my” Ino gasped as her eyes locked on Naruto's crotch.

“Oh, this is going to be a very, very Merry Christmas” Tenten sang.

Naruto proceeded to unwrap Ino and then finally Tenten and with poofs of smoke they were completely naked just like Temari. Ino's juicy Cs and then Tenten's more than bountiful Bs. Temari had yanked Naruto's pants down including his boxers. She was fisting his cock and Naruto groaned.

“Hey, share the wealth you sand bitch” Ino said without any real heat.

“You two go and fuck each other. I got here first” Temari said as she kept up her hand work.

Tenten shrugged and pushed Ino down on the floor. She stuck three fingers inside Ino's pussy and finger fucked the Yamanaka heiress. This shocked Ino and wasn’t prepared for the weapons mistress’ assault.

“Oh shit, Tenten, fuck” Ino moaned.

Naruto just watched the action on the floor then his attention was drawn back to himself as Temari took his member into her hot mouth and began suck on him. He moaned at this as his hands weaved through Temari's hair. Her four ponytails were pulled out in the process.

“Ugh, shit, Temari where the fuck did you learn to suck cock?” Naruto asked.

“I get bored at those boring meetings all day. I needed something to entertain myself” Temari said.

What she meant was she thought of new ways to improve her oral skills when the meetings got long and boring by way of a long-winded talker.

Meanwhile back on the floor Tenten was driving Ino to a mind blowing orgasm. Ino was wiggling and writhing trying to thrust her hips as fast as she could to keep up with Tenten's speedy fingers. Tenten's thumb rubbing Ino's clit to rev Ino's motor even further.

“Fucking shit, Tenten. Oh gods, oh, oh, oh shit, shit, shit!” Ino screamed.

Tenten smirked as she licked and suckled Ino's hard nipples and nibbled on the tiny buds.

Back with Naruto and Temari. The Uzumaki pulled Temari's mouth away from his cock.

“What’s wrong Naruto?” she asked pouting.

“As much as I want to come in your pretty mouth, I want to come inside your pussy more” Naruto said.

Temari got even wetter hearing this and laid down and spread her legs to reveal her bare pussy that was oozing juices. Naruto wasted no time and drove his cock deep inside Temari. The Suna princess howled loudly as she was penetrated. Naruto was so fucking big and thick that Temari was so fucking full. She didn’t think before that Naruto could fit inside her, but she was wrong and now she never wanted him to leave.

“Fucking shit, you’re so goddamn tight Temari” Naruto growled.

“Only for you babe” Temari said with a smirk as she clenched her pussy muscles around Naruto's cock.

Tenten and Ino turned to see Temari getting speared.

“Lucky fucking bitch” Ino growled.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far” Tenten said with a devious grin.

Ino was about to ask what Tenten meant, but then her eyes snapped open wide as her mouth went agape, but no sound came out. Tenten had seals hidden on her very person and she released one of the seals to reveal a metallic dildo. She shoved it deep inside Ino and pumped chakra into the phallus activating it.

Ino was surprised by the cold metal entering her pussy then that same metal wang began to tremble and vibrate inside her. Then there was the little nub that was touching her clit. Ino's eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she was overcome with immense pleasure.

“Like that Flower whore, I call this baby Steel Satisfaction. It’s never let me down when I needed an amazing orgasm” Tenten said smirking at the raptured blond on the floor.

 _That will keep her busy while I get my fuck time with Naruto after Temari is finished_ the weapons mistress thought.

Back to Naruto and Temari. Naruto was really slamming in and out of Temari's cunt. Temari laid there screaming and clawing at Naruto's back, sure to leave scars if it wasn’t for Naruto's healing ability.

“OH FUCK NARUTO, FUCK, OH GODS, SHIT! NARUTO HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER! OH GODS YES!” Temari shouted.

She was in a constant one long orgasm it seemed since Naruto started fucking her. She was sure she was going to die. But she didn’t care since this would be the best death for her.

Naruto was grunting as he pounded Temari. He was so glad he had pretty much god-like stamina so he could continue at this pace for a long time without pausing. It took his iron will to keep from coming since Temari's quim was in an endless spasm that was vigorously trying to milk his seed from him. But even with his iron will he couldn’t hold back forever, so he gave in feeling his balls scream at him to release his burden. He rammed in one last time spilling his seed deep inside Temari.

Temari let out a long lasting howl as she came. She then passed out and was dead to the world. Naruto was panting as he pulled out of Temari. This let loose the flood of Temari/Naruto combined juices from Temari's quim. It pooled onto the floor.

 _Shit. That was fucking hard_ Naruto thought.

“Oh Naruto, I need a hot piece of steel in my forge” Tenten said.

Naruto turned to find Tenten diddling herself as she was on her hands and knees, her pussy that was being fingered right in his sights so he wouldn’t miss it even if he tried. The blond gulped and felt his half-mast rod get fully erect again. He then moved over and rubbed his cock against Tenten's fingers. Tenten removed her fingers to suck on them as Naruto shoved his member into her.

Tenten's head snapped back as she cried out. She was so stuffed. Lee and Neji were reasonably sized, but Naruto was a monster compared to them in size. No, she hadn’t fucked them, but she did sneak peeks of their junk. She was curious, so sue her.

“Fuck me Naruto, fuck my hot forge. It needs a pounding” Tenten panted as her pussy was getting adjusted to the big thick piece of meat.

Naruto grabbed Tenten's hips and began to thrust in and out. He went at a slower pace than he did Temari. He may have god-like stamina, but it didn’t mean he didn’t get tired.

As Naruto and Tenten fucked Ino laid on the floor still in total and utter rapture. She couldn’t hold back as she screamed and hollered along with withering and writhing on the floor. She was being fucked so well by a piece of metal. A small piece of her brain that hadn’t been taken over by pleasure knew she’d have to ask Tenten to make one of these for her. This was definitely an item a girl couldn’t live without.

“Yes Naruto, yes. Slam that cock deep inside me, slam it baby. Mmm, yeah, oh fuck yeah. Beat that forge, heat it up baby, I am on fire” Tenten moaned.

Naruto shook his head. He was sure Tenten had spent too much time working in the forges of the weapon shop she works in. That heat there had to have had fried her brain some. But he pushed those thoughts away as his hands began to roam Tenten's sweaty body. He caressed every inch of her hot skin. When it came to her swinging tits he grabbed them and squeezed them. This got a great reaction from Tenten.

“Mmm yeah, squeeze my titties Naruto. Squeeze them baby” she yowled.

Naruto kept going as one of his hands left Tenten's breast and went down to her clit and began to stroke that. This made Tenten erupt in sheer pleasure.

“SHIT, COMING!” she screamed.

Naruto felt Tenten's cunt squeeze his length and he groaned. He fought back the urge to shot his load, and he held strong. He wanted to give Tenten an amazing fuck.

 _Oh gods, no one has ever gone this far before. They usually come and then pass out. Naruto is still fucking me. I’ve found heaven_ Tenten thought.

They kept going with Naruto pounding away at Tenten's snatch. Tenten's knees were getting sore and bruised by the friction of Naruto's thrusts as well as her arms were getting tired holding herself up. She finally fell to her elbows and this gave Naruto a better angle to drive deeper inside Tenten.

“OH GODS, OH GODS, OH GODS! SO FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE! I AM COMING AGAIN, YES!” the weapons mistress screamed.

Finally Naruto gave up his load deep inside Tenten. Tenten sighed feeling the blond’s seed seep inside her. She then slid forward letting Naruto slide out of her. She laid there facedown exhausted, but so very pleased.

Naruto turned and found Ino spasming. Naruto found the source and pulled it out. He then put it aside and looked at Ino who was breathing hard trying to not only regain her breath, but senses too.

“Ino, you alright?” he asked worriedly.

“I don’t know whether to kill Tenten or thank her” Ino croaked.

Naruto went and got Ino a glass of water. Ino drank it down and was feeling better.

“Thank you Naruto” she said.

“Anytime Ino” Naruto said.

It didn’t take long for Ino to regain her form. She was a kunoichi and that meant she was used to strenuous activity and could recover faster than normal people. She took her hand and stroked Naruto's cock.

“Ino, you must be exhausted” Naruto said.

“I’ve got more than enough for this beast” Ino said licking her lips.

“How do you want it?” Naruto asked.

Ino laid down on her back and lifted her legs up and spread them wide. Naruto shrugged and entered her. Ino moaned loudly as Naruto's cock touched the inside of her sensitive pussy. Once fully in Ino draped her legs over Naruto's shoulders.

“Fuck me Naruto, give me the best Christmas present ever” Ino said.

Naruto began thrust his hips and Ino groaned.

The two fucked with Naruto's thighs slapping against Ino's tight little ass. Ino cried out her ecstasy.

“YES NARUTO, OH FUCK NARUTO! FUCK ME BABY, FUCK ME! I’M SO GOING TO THROW THIS IN FOREHEAD’S FACE. SHE THOUGHT YOU’D BE SHIT IN BED, UNABLE TO KNOWN HOW TO PLEASE A WOMAN. SHE’S A FUCKING LOST CAUSE. YOU’RE ALL MINE!” Ino cried.

Naruto shook his head at this. He didn’t really give a fuck what Sakura says any more. His crush on her was long dead. He had moved on from her a long time ago. He gripped Ino's firm thighs as he raised Ino off the floor a bit to get a better angle to drive in deeper into his fellow blond.

“Oh fucking shit yes! You’re so deep in me Naruto, baby!” Ino moaned loudly.

The two kept going then Ino came for the final time, her body unable to last any more. Naruto flooded her pussy with his seed just seconds before Ino blacked out.

Naruto was exhausted. He looked around at the three unconscious girls and smiled.

“Best fucking Christmas ever” he said then plopped down on his back asleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of my special Xmas story. Hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
